Três palavras nunca ditas
by Mela-cham
Summary: <html><head></head>Sentimentos escondidos, e uma visita noturna.  Quais os sentimentos de Kuchiki Rukia pelo ex-shinigami daiko?    Inspirada na ED 26</html>


Dizem que quando você está prestes a morrer, o momento mais precioso da sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos.

Não deixa de ser verdade.

Eu estive diante da morte várias vezes, e ele sempre vinha a minha mente. Todos os meus momentos com ele.

Mas não é exatamente quando se está à beira da morte. É quando se está prestes a perder tudo.

Tudo bem, eu não estava perdendo tudo. Eu ainda terei meu nii-sama, o Renji, meu trabalho na Soul Society.

Mas eu estava perdendo o suficiente para me sentir... vazia.

Eu estava perdendo o Ichigo.

Não, não é assim que eu quero me expressar. Mas não sei dizer de outra forma.

Sim, eu ainda poderei vê-lo. Mas será que eu vou ter coragem de vir e ver que ele não pode sentir minha presença, criticar meus desenhos já que ele não tem um pingo de sensibilidade para arte, implicar comigo me irritando até que eu dê um chute nele?

Consigo sorrir um pouco quando lembro as vezes que eu voltava com ele pra casa. Eu sempre implicando com ele e rindo com suas respostas malcriadas. Era... bom estar com ele, sem precisar ficar me vigiando pra não dizer nada errado, como quando estou em presença do Byakuya-nii-sama. E sem ter que lidar com a estúpida admiração do Renji (quantas vezes eu terei que dizer que eu continuo a mesma?). O Ichigo pouco liga se eu sou ou não de uma família nobre. Alias, perdi as contas de quantas vezes bati nele por que ele me zoava por causa disso. Garoto idiota.

Todas as vezes que eu abria o armário e via-o brigando e batendo no Kon estão em minha memória. Os jantares com a família dele, as brincadeiras na escola... sinto tanta falta de tudo isso...

Meu sorriso cresce quando me lembro das vezes em que eu conseguia implicar com o Ichigo até que ele corasse. E não era uma tarefa fácil não... Mas era tão divertido!

E claro, havia os sorrisos. Como poderei continuar sem eles?

Ichigo não era muito de sorrisos quando eu o conheci. Mas com o passar do tempo... começou a ser mais comum, pelo menos pra mim. E cada sorriso era especial. Nunca poderei descrever o que senti quando vi aquele sorriso enquanto ele segurava a força de mil zampakutous.

E não a como descrever a emoção que me dominava ao vê-lo conversar com aqueles espíritos, os preparando para ir a Soul Society. Ele sempre teve uma grande facilidade em lidar com as crianças. Ele com certeza será um pai maravi... Céus, o que eu já estou pensando?

Mas às vezes era difícil não ficar devaneando sobre isso. Como quando eu ficava olhando pra ele quase sem piscar quando voltávamos da escola, e ele tinha que me dar um peteleco pra me acordar. Eu realmente devia parecer uma idiota, olhando pra ele daquele jeito, mas Ichigo nunca reclamou. Sempre tirava uma brincadeira, mas nunca mandava parar com aquilo. Por quê?

Outras despedidas não foram tão difíceis. Mesmo quando eu tive que deixá-lo quase morto, não doeu tanto. Talvez por que eu tivesse o pressentimento que Urahara ou outra pessoa iria ajudá-lo. Ou talvez por que eu não fosse viver muito mais tempo.

Mas agora eu continuarei viva por não sei quanto tempo, e mesmo tendo a oportunidade de ir vê-lo, nunca mais poderei falar com ele. Nunca poderei perguntar o que foi que o afligiu tanto depois de salvar a Inoue. Nunca mais poderei colocar ele na linha, nunca mais poderei cuidar dele eu mesma.

Terei que deixar que outra pessoa faça isso.

E isso me aperta o coração.

Será que outra pessoa poderá cuidar dele como eu posso? Será que eu posso ser substituída?

~X~X~X~

Como o esperado, eu não agüentei muito. Eu tinha que vir.

O quarto continua como eu lembrava. Não mudou nada nesses cinco meses.

Estaria eu viciada da presença dele na minha vida?

Ou simplesmente isso é algo normal em pessoas que estão na minha situação?

Não resisto e começo a acariciar os cabelos chamativos dele, enquanto Ichigo dormia quase tranquilamente. Digo quase por que ele está se remexendo demais. Mas por incrível que pareça, ao meu toque, ele se acalmou. A respiração ficou tranqüila, e um quase sorriso surgiu.

-Yo. – Eu sussurrei o que ele comumente me dizia quando nos encontrávamos em momentos críticos. Era incrível como isso me acalmava. Era como se ele visse que tudo aquilo era tão simples que não havia com o que se preocupar.

O céu lá fora tinha ameaçado chover durante todo o dia, mas miraculosamente, as nuvens estavam se afastando e a lua estava surgindo. Ainda bem. Ichigo não gosta de chuva.

-Eu queria ter sabido antes, Ichigo. – Eu olhava para ele com os olhos já cheios de lágrimas. – Assim eu poderia ter dito aquelas três palavras olhando em seus olhos. Mas agora... é tarde demais.

Uma lágrima cai.

-Desculpe. Devo ser uma idiota por estar chorando, né? – Passei a mão, tentando fazer as lágrimas voltarem. – Prometo que não vou mais chorar. Ou pelo menos vou tentar.

Eu me levantei com muito custo. Queria ficar ali sentada pra sempre. Mas eu tenho obrigações, e nem devia estar aqui. Mas algo sempre me prenderia. O sentimento que eu tinha por ele. Mas do que adiantaria dizer, se ele não pode escutar?

Do que adianta dizer as três palavras se ele nunca saberá o que eu disse?

-Até amanhã, Ichigo. – Consigo dar um último sorriso, antes de sair daquele quarto, deixando Ichigo inquieto novamente. – Me desculpe por não ficar.

E eu o deixo novamente sem dizer as três palavras.


End file.
